Yugioh: Tale of the Rising
by AnimeToa1239
Summary: Jake, also known as Number 39: Utopia, needs to complete a quest given to him by Kazuma in order to protect his world and save Mana! In order to do that, he must gather six warriors to join him in his quest. But when he gathers the others, will their trust destroy them or will it join them together to face a returning dark legend. Don't own Yugioh or successors. Sequel to my first.
1. Act 1 Chapter 1

Yugioh: Tale of the Rising

Act 1: The Other Five

Chapter 1: The Heroic Champion Rises

(Author's note: In these stories from here and on out, when Jake morphs into his Utopia armor, he is called Utopia. When he morphs to Utopia Ray, he is called Utopia Ray. The reason is I like calling Jake the name Utopia.)

On a field of flowers and roses, the field is breathtaking. Filled with flowers of every kind of flower. The only thing that ruins the unending field is a trail through the field and a big tree right next to the middle of the trail. On the tree, there's a teenage boy and a giant, silver armored humanoid lizard resting on the branches of the trees. A couple of days ago, they survived a battle with the Dark World fiends, Van'Dalgyon and his dragons, the Infernal Fire Emperor and a powerful fiend known as the Invader of Darkness. So far on their journey through the flowered fields, they heard nothing from those sides.

The teenage boy looks around from his viewing point at the tree. He then looks back at his companion, "Nothing still, Gigo." The boy said, "I hope we collect five more warriors in our group."

"Don't worry, Jake." said Gigo, "When we travel some more, we might find great warriors to fight for our cause and help you save your girlfriend, Mana."

Jake blushes of Gigo's compliment. He know his friend is trying to keep him up in high spirits. The only thing he's worrying about is when other beings find out he's not around here. In truth, Jake came from a land that everybody is an Ordinary, being of no power. The beings from Gigo's land, the Extraordinaries, don't like the Ordinaries due to the history between the two groups. More than six months ago, he was kidnapped by a mad fiend scientist by Kozaky and was implanted with power of a deceased warrior named Number 39: Utopia, turning Jake to an Extraordinary. Afraid to go back to his own homeland due to his new status, he hid in a wasteland for six months.

That is until he rescued a girl name Mana who is a magician skilled in magic. They stayed together for a week and despite finding out that Jake is an Ordinary, Mana stayed with him. They're relationship was a trusting one up to the point they depend on each other. Jake also started having feelings for him. But during an escape from the wastelands, Mana is "supposedly killed" by Invader of Darkness. But a man named Kazuma, the father of a boy named Yuma who summons Jake as his Utopia self in his dreams, told him that Mana is alive and she is being held in another dimension. He also gave him a job if Jake helps Kazuma, he will give a map to him that will lead to the place where's Mana is at. Now Jake is at a field of flowers with his friend Gigo to search for other warriors for his quest.

As for Gigo, Jake considers him his best friend besides Mana. Jake met Gigo when he was in Kozaky's lab. They broke out together but were separated due to an explosion. Both of them didn't see each other for six months until Jake meets him again at his escape out of the wasteland. They both fought a battle a day later which Jake helps Gigo to control the evil in his heart. Now both are consider comrades at arms.

But not a lot is happening on the field of flowers. Jake looks around again and sees nothing. Jake looks very closely then see a speck of dark red and grey going through the flowers. Jake look closely at the speck and it turns out to be an armored knight. The armored knight carries a big blade with a yellow gold rim. "Hey Gigo, someone's coming." Jake said.

Gigo got next to Jake. "Someone is coming." Gigo said, "Be careful. We don't know if this guy is a friendly or not."

When the dark red knight reaches the tree, Jake and Gigo see that he's not alone. The knight has a small, furry companion walking beside him that is hidden under the flowers. The creature has white, orange, and black fur and two big ears. Jake and Gigo watch the knight and the creature sit at the stump of the tree. The duo watch as the knight pulls out his sword. The sword sparkles in the sunlight. Jake study the knight's sword. _That ain't no ordinary sword, _the number warrior thought.

Then the knight stood up, turn around and slashes the branch that Jake and Gigo was on. The duo fell at the knight's feet.

"So thieves out to steal my valuables?" said the knight as his creature friend runs behind him, "I'll show them the dishonor of their ways of striking of an opponent."

Before the knight can strike another blow, Jake gets up and morphs to his Utopia armor. Utopia grabs one of his blades and counters the knight's sword. The knight jump backwards and goes to a defending position. Utopia does the same. Gigo gets up and is going to attack the knight but Utopia stops him. Utopia looks at the knight.

"Who are you?" Utopia ask.

"I'm the Heroic Champion-Excalibur." said the knight, "And you maggots are going to face the steel of my sword!" Excalibur charges at Utopia but Utopia counters the attack with his blade.

"We didn't want to alarm you, " Utopia said, "But we weren't planning to steal from you."

"Hah." Excalibur chuckled, "Thats a good lie for a thief!"

"But thats the truth!" Utopia said.

"Well then prove it!" Excalibur said, "Beat me at this fight if you're not a thief! All who are against the law fall to Heroic Champion- Excalibur!"

Utopia and Excalibur clash their swords.

_Clash! Clash! _The two swords clash so much that they created sparks,

Utopia then swung his blade at Excalibur's sword as a force so strong that Excalibur lost hold of his sword. Excalibur sword hit the ground and Excalibur has no time to retrieve his sword as he knew he lost. He eyed his opponent very closely.

_So the warrior prove himself. _Excalibur thought, _Now_ _the question is what do he and his companion want?_

Gigo walks next to Utopia as Utopia morphs back to Jake. "So why you and your pet all the way out here?"

"Looking for my calling." Excalibur said, "I'm longing for the excitement of adventure. So far nothing."

Jake and Gigo look at each and turn back at Excalibur. "Well we're going on a quest and we're open to joining members."

"What kind of quest?" Excalibur ask as he pulls out his sword and puts it in his side, "A heroic one or a satanic one?"

"The heroic kind, what else?" Gigo said.

"What is it exactly?" Excalibur ask.

"Thats the stopper." Jake said, "We don't know." Jake then pulls out a piece of paper. "All we know if we gather enough people or beings in our group, this piece of paper will light up and show a map to some gate. So are you in?"

"So you both got a blank map that will light the way to a gate, which you both don't know it will have, if you get enough people to join your group. Am I correct?" Excalibur said as Jake and Gigo shake their heads, "Let's do it! I like the taste of unexpecting danger. But just one question."

"What?" the duo asked.

"Whats a "stopper"?" Excalibur ask.

Jake eyes went wide. He knew to be careful with his language because if Excalibur knew if he was an Ordinary in Extraordinary clothing, he's dead.

"He is not from here." Gigo said quickly as Jake look at him, "He's from the beach side villages."

The duo look at Excalibur for a few seconds then Excalibur said, "Okay. The beach villagers are always say strange things." Jake and Gigo relax.

Gigo looks at Excalibur's pet. "What's that?" Gigo said as he points at the creature.

"It's a dragon called a Baby Tiragon." Excalibur said as patts the creature's head, "I named it Flip."

"Why that?" Jake ask.

"It is small, non-violent, and furry unlike most dragons." Excalibur explained, "It too wants a calling."

"Well we got room in this group." Gigo said, "So let's go!" Gigo start running down the trail while Jake, Excalibur, and Flip look on.

"He just want to get on with it does he?" Excalibur said.

"Yup. Since his upgrade, he wants to get closer to the action." Jake said.

"Oh. Then let's go! Adventure doesn't go by itself!" Excalibur said as chases after Gigo with Flip behind him.

"Wait up!" Jake yells as he felt left behind and chases after his group.

As the group runs up the trail on the flowerfield, a cloaked figure watches them from afar in the skies. "Well there's the group," said the cloaked figure, "And there's Utopia. I hope what Kazuma said was right. I need to come to the picture when he needs his seventh." The cloaked figure glided through the sky and follow Jake and his group.


	2. Act 1 Chapter 2

Act 1: The Other Five

Chapter 2: The one-eyed warrior and the sharp-shooter

The group walk down the trail for a couple hours until they approach a forest. They see the trail go through the forest.

"Well watch out Flying Kamakiris , Wolves, or other predators." Excalibur said as Flip gets behind him.

The group walks through the forest on guard knowing the forest could be an ambush for predators. Jake have been told by his dad, who is a police officer in his hometown, that most deaths in the local forest are mountain lions killing hikers. But he is in Extraordinary land, so he doesn't know what will happen here.

Then they hear a ruffle in a nearby bush. Jake morphs to his Utopia form and pulls out both of his blades, Excalibur pulls out his sword, and Gigo puts his fists up front. A brown-furred creature with small white wings comes out of the bush. When the small creature sees the group on guard with their weapons, it scream "kuri" very loudly before passing out. Utopia, Gigo, Excalibur, and Flip look at each other with a look of surprisation on their faces and looks at the , Excalibur, and Flip run and stopped beside the brown creature. Utopia's wings sprout open and flap air to the fallen creature. The creature open it's eyes and got scared.

"Don't be afraid." Utopia said to the creature, "We thought you were a predator or something that could kill." The creature fly to Utopia's face and keep saying "kuri" again and again. "Okay, we're sorry. We're sorry. What are you anyway?"

"He's a Winged Kuriboh." a voice said. The group look around until they notice a warrior wearing a blue,black-armor warrior carrying two samurai swords by the sides right next to them. The warrior is also wearing a mask with a scar-like scratch on the right side.

Jake, who morphs back to his human form, looks at the strange warrior. "Who are you?" Jake asked.

"I am One-eyed Skill Gainer, " the warrior said in a japanese accent, "I mean no harm but you scared the kuriboh."

"We didn't mean to." Excalibur said as Winged Kuriboh flies behind One-eyed Skill Gainer.

"No worries. This forest hold many surprises." One-eyed Skill Gainer said, "But the question is, why are you all here?"

"We are walking down this trail looking for comrades to join us in our quest." Gigo explained.

"And that is?" The samurai warrior said.

"Well we don't know." Jake said, "But somebody gave me this map that will only show the way if we gather enough warriors in our quest."

"You guys don't know the quest yet." One-eyed Skill Gainer said, "Well I like surprises. You all think I can come with you all?"

"Sure, we are all welcome to all wanderers looking for fun." Excalibur said, "But backstab us and you will feel the taste of my sword."

"Fair enough." One-eyed Skill Gainer said, "But I got one question." One-eyed Skill Gainer then shows the Winged Kuriboh, who is now all calmed. "Do any of you speak Kuriboh?"

"No none of us." Gigo replied, "Why?"

"I figure this creature was looking for something." Skill Gainer said, "But I can't figure out what the Winged Kuriboh is saying."

Jake looks at the Winged Kuriboh through its eyes. _How come this Winged Kuriboh's presence is familiar, _Utopia thought, _Does this Kuriboh's presence reminds me her? _Jake keeps the thought to himself and walks toward Skill Gainer.

"Well welcome to the group, My name is Jake." Jake said as he turns and points at his group, "Thats Gigo, Excalibur, and Flip."

"I am honored to join your group." The samurai warrior said as the group began to walk together.

As the group walk through the forest for the next couple of hours, Jake learned more from Excalibur and Skill Gainer. Heroic Champion- Excalibur is from an elite warrior society that is separated by two classes: the lower class Heroic Challenger and the higher class Heroic Champion. An Heroic Challenger can only advance to Heroic Champion if he or she can master their assign weapon and evolve with it. Excalibur manage to master his sword, Heroic Excalibur, and evolve to Heroic Champion. After he advanced, Excalibur decided to head out on to the world and do all these grand adventures. Along the way he saved Flip, the Baby Tiragon, from a pack of wolves and kept him as a pet.

As for One-eyed Skill Gainer, he was train by a legendary samurai from an elite group of samurai called the Six Samurai. When his training was done, a war within the group erupted. The ones who sided with the original leader, Great Shogun Shien, and the ones who sided with the opposing leader, Shadow of the Six Samurai-Shien, fought because long ago Shogun Shien killed one of his own comrades and until now Shadow Shien was able to prove it. One-eyed Skill Gainer sided with Shadow Shien because of justice and honor. Skill Gainer's last battle was a one-on-one fight with Shogun Shien himself. The battle resulted in a draw but with cost of Skill Gainer's right eye. Shadow Shien's forces went into hiding but Skill Gainer doesn't want to give up just yet. So he decided to train some more before he return to defeat the Shogen. So far, he doesn't feel ready yet.

As they walk, they heard a gunshot. The group stop for a second. Jake morphs to his Utopia outfit and signals the group to follow him. Winged Kuriboh and Flip decide to hid behind Excalibur. Utopia, Excalibur, and Skill Gainer pulls out their swords and Gigo pulls aside some tree branches. The group sees a man, wearing western clothing, a bandana over his mouth, and a slouch hat, unloading and reloading one of guns. The gun looks like its connected to a green gauntlet which two are on the man's arms. The man points his gun at a tree branch which has a can on top. The man shoots and the shot hits the can.

Utopia couldn't believe his eyes. A real gun slinging cowboy at front of him. He use to watch movies about cowboys and all the gunfights when he was young. But why this cowboy in a forest but not in the Wild West?

"A man using guns?" Skill Gainer says, "In my book is dishonor."

Utopia turn to Skill Gainer. "Why is it dishonor?" Utopia asked.

"It is honor to face an opponent with skill of a bladed weapon." Skill Gainer said as he points his sword at the gunslinger, "Not that so called crap."

"I agree with Skill Gainer." Excalibur said, "What is a point of a gun?"

"The point of a gun is keep your mouth shut or not." the cowboy said ass he heard the group's conversation. The cowboy turn to the group and look at them. "Not from around here are you?" the cowboy said in a western accent.

"No we're not." Gigo said, "You're not from here either are you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." the cowboy said as he grabs a quilt from the ground, "The point is this whole world is my backyard. But I look around these days to help people from corruption."

"Corruption." One-eyed Skill Gainer said with disgust, "Guns are corruption within the code of weaponry."

"Samurai fellow." the cowboy said, "You know your history right. As I recall, samurai have little minions who shoot arrows. Shootings arrows is no different than shooting bullets."

"But archery requires skill." One-eyed Skill Gainer said, "Unlike guns who just shoot with lack of skill. I call gunslingers a bunch of dishonor lazy shooters, shooters who are too weak to shoot a bow and are afraid to attack the enemy head on."

Utopia gets in between One-eyed Skill Gainer and the cowboy as they are about to fight. "Stop! Fighting won't solve any issues!" Utopia said, "It will only make it worse!"

"Jake's right!" Gigo said, "Fighting is a worse crime when somebody is hurt or killed. You both need to learn how to control your emotions!"

One-eyed Skill Gainer scoffs and puts up his swords. "I would like to know if this gunslinger is going to join us?"

"Thats his choice." Utopia said as he turns to the cowboy. "We are going on a quest that is bigger than all of us and we are recruiting. Will you join us?"

The cowboy looks at Utopia than to Skill Gainer, Excalibur, Gigo, and their two furry creatures. The cowboy nods and puts on his quilt that has an emblem on it. "The name is Gagaga Cowboy." The cowboy said.

Skill Gainer scoffs again and walks back to the path. Excalibur and Flip then follows.

"I hope I didn't cause any trouble." Gagaga Cowboy said.

Utopia reverts to his previous form. "I think not." Jake said, "But might cause a gap between the group."

Gagaga Cowboy follows Excalibur and Skill Gainer. Jake, Gigo, and Winged Kuriboh stayed behind.

"I hope your choosing won't cause the end of this quest." Gigo said.

"I hope so too." Jake said as he patted Winged Kuriboh, "But we need to know what's going on that Kazuma said. The question is why now?"

"Well it brought one thing to you, Jake." Gigo said as Jake turn to him, "Hope."

Jake thinks and know Gigo is right. If it weren't for Kazuma, he wouldn't know that Mana is still alive. All he know, what he do if Kazuma wouldn't have come? Jake drops the thought and turns toward the trail.

"Come on, Gigo and Winged Kuriboh." Jake said as he walks with Gigo and Winged Kuriboh following him, "We need to catch up to our group before they start something."

"


	3. Act 1 Chapter 3

(Author's Note: Sorry about the long delay. Enjoy this chapter.)

Act 1:The Other Five

Chapter 3: The Gauntlet is thrown

For the next couple of days, the group walk through the forest trail but not very easily. In a couple times when to how to get meat, Skill Gainer and Gagaga Cowboy would argue how animal would be killed. Skill Gainer would say slicing an animal would more cleaner than using a gun which he claims leaves black dust. Gagaga Cowboy, at the other hand, told Skill Gainer that it will take a while for for a swordsmen to get a animal killed by a sword and much quicker to get one with a gun. Jake, Gigo, Excalibur, and the group's two furry companions aren't taking the samurai and the cowboy's arguments very easily.

As the group walk, Jake spot smoke in the distance. _It looks like chimney smoke, _Jake thought, _Maybe somebody lives nearby._

The group follows the smoke until they reach a cabin house. Jak looks at the cabin with amazement. _This mountain lodge is bigger than other lodge I ever seen, _Jake thought, _Does a giant live here? _ The cabin is bigger than the group have ever seen. As they walk to the door, they notice the door is almost twice as tall as one of them. Jake is about to knock until Excalibur grab his hand.

"Hold on boy." Excalibur said, "We don't know if a monster lives in this house."

"Well, the cabin is built fine so I guess a monster isn't there." Jake says as he is about to knock on the door again.

"Well it could be a well mannered monster." Gigo growled as Jake knocks the door.

At first, the group hears nothing. Jake then knocks again and this time they heard something.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." said a voice from inside the giant cabin. The group could hear the stomps coming closer until the door open. The owner of the cabin is much taller than the others in the group but not as tall as a giant. The being is covered in yellow, red, and dark-gray armor and the head is covered by a silver helmet with a faceplate. Jake was surprise to see six big exhaust pipes at his back, three at each side. "May I help you?" the being said.

"Umm…." Jake said as he thinks what to say, "Can we stay with you for the night? We've been travelling for awhile through these. So can we please?"

The giant being look at Jake very closely. "What?" the being said, "A man doesn't say please to another man. In my property, you can ask without saying please."

"So we can stay?" Skill Gainer said.

"Hmmm….Sure why not." the being said as he turns around and walks back inside, "I may warn you, my house is a mess."

When the group walks in, the giant wasn't kidding. The floor is mostly covered in cut up metal sheets. Some of the tables in the cabin is covered with machine parts and scrap. The only thing that is not covered in mechanical parts or scrap is the bed and chairs. The giant sits on a chair and scoots up on a table that has a giant gauntleted mechanical hand on top of it. Without looking at his guests, he work on the gauntleted hand and asks, "What are you morons doing at this part of the forest?"

"We're on a grand quest." Excalibur said.

"Grand quest?", the giant said as he works on his project, "The only thing grand around here is a Super Conductor Tryanno's buffet."

"There's dinosaurs here?!" Jake surprisingly blurted as he heard the giant said the word "Tyranno".

The armored giant turns to Jake and walks up to him. "Yeah there's dinosaurs. " the giant said, "There are ones taller and bigger than all of us combine."

Jake's stomach turn upside down as the giant walks up to him. It wasn't the amazement and suspense of real dinosaurs but the looming presence of the giant its freaking Jake out. _Tuff it out Utopia! _Jake thinks, _You may be sixteen years old but you can handle this giant. _

"Can I ask, " Jake say, "can you join our quest?"

The giant looks at Jake at eyes and Jake, with more confidence, looks at the giant at the eyes. They were locking eyes for a couple minutes until Gigo broke down.

"How long is this staring competition is going to take?" Gigo roared as Gagaga Cowboy grabs his mouth.

"Don't disturb this, lizard fellow." Gagaga Cowboy said, "They're doing this in order to gain trust and sees who tougher."

A minute later, the giant pulls back as Jake walks forward. "I see ya point." the giant said, "I'm Gauntlet Launcher."

"I'm Jake." Jake said, "So what do you see?"

"I seen you gain so much experience." Gauntlet Launcher explained, "A lot for your age."

"How's that?" Jake asked.

"Normally bad boys like you ask girls to come to their room." Gauntlet Launcher said as the other occupants in the cabin laughed but Jake.

"I don't do that!" Jake yelled furiously, "And I'm not a bad boy!"

"Every man or boy has a bad side." Gauntlet launcher said as he grabs his gauntleted mechanical hand and covers his right hand with it. The gauntleted hand then turn and the fingers started moving. Jake and Gigo look at each other and Gagaga Cowboy check his gauntlet guns as Gauntlet Launcher said his compliment.

"So explain me this "Grand" adventure." Gauntlet Launcher said as he attaches gauntleted hand to his other arm. Jake introduce the rest of the group and explains the quest given by a man named by Kazuma to see what strange phenomenon is in there world. "Oh I see." Gauntlet Launcher said, "So if there is a chance that we might become famous?"

"I don't think fame comes into question here but that might be a possibility." Jake said.

"Then I'm in." Gauntlet Launcher said, "I was getting tired of living in this crappy cabin."

The group left the cabin with Gauntlet Launcher bumping into Excalibur and almost stepping on Winged Kuriboh and Flip.

"Hey tall fellow," Excalibur grunted, "Watch your step!"

"Oh excuse me." Gauntlet Launcher said rudely, "I just to need to get out of small places."

Jake and Gigo walk behind the group. "I think Gauntlet Warrior is claustrophobic." Gigo said, "Are you sure to let this guy in the group? I can sense all he want is fame and fortune."

"Well he's better than nothing." Jake said, "He did say he was glad getting out of the cabin."

"I hope your choice doesn't doom us all." Gigo said.

A loud roar is heard throughout the forest as the group starts walking. The group was on their guard. Then an armored warrior lands right near the group. The group is looking at the warrior. The armored warrior is covered in yellow, black, and white armor and carries a big sword that has an emblem with lightning design Z on the hilt. The warrior is wearing helmet and a red cape behind his back. The warrior seems to be battered to the condition of his armor.

"What all you looking at?" the warrior said to the group before a tyranno comes out to the trail. The tyranno is covered in a outer-black shell and spikes. The tyranno licks his lips and charges towards the armored warrior and the group. Winged Kuriboh and Flip ran to a tree while Jake and his companions prepare for battle. The number warrior morphs to his armored form and flies towards the Black Tyranno. Utopia grabs both of his swords and slashes his foe. The tyranno roared in pain before swiping Utopia with its tail. Excalibur and Skill Gainer grab their swords and charged. They both slash the tyranno's legs. Gigo ran to the menacing dinosaur and and jump to its head. Gigo's fist glow yellow and punch the tyranno's left eye.

The Black Tyranno roared in pain as blood ran out of its left eye. Gigo landed next to Gagaga Cowboy and Gauntlet Launcher.

"That's one tough dino." Gigo said.

"Not for long after this!" Gagaga Cowboy said as his gauntlets morph into guns and points them at his dinosaur target. Gauntlet Launcher follows Gagaga Cowboy's plan of attack and aims his right gauntlet hand at the same target. Gagaga Cowboy fire his gun and Gauntlet Launcher fire his gauntlet hand. The ammo and gauntlet hit the tyranno and the tyranno is blasted back. Utopia manages to get up and walks next to the injured warrior.

"Who are you and how do you end up in this mess?" Utopia asked.

"The name is Zubaba General." The warrior said, "I was walking until that tyranno walk by me and decide to have me for breakfast. That dirty bastard!"

The Black Tyranno get back up and charges toward Utopia and Zubaba General. Skill Gainer and Excalibur join Utopia and Zubaba General.

"Ready to chop this loser?" Excalibur excitingly says.

Utopia looks at the almost defeated dinosaur. "Yes, but aim for the spot that Gauntlet Launcher and Gagaga Cowboy left." The other warriors shook their head as their sword glowed with energy. The warriors charged towards their foe with grace and slash their swords to their opponent. Blood spattered everywhere as the Black Tyranno fall down to the ground for the last time.

The warriors, joined by Gigo, Gagaga Cowboy, Gauntlet Launcher, Winged Kuriboh, and Flip, look at their achievement. Gauntlet Launcher grab his gauntleted hand from the tyranno dead carcass. "Well that was fun." Gauntlet Launcher said as he places his gauntleted hand back to it's original place.

Zubaba General falls to his knees due to his injuries and tries to get up. Utopia reverts back to his human form and helps Zubaba General up.

"Thank you, but why are you helping me?" Zubaba General asked Jake.

"Because I can." Jake replied, "Also we can heal those wounds."

Zubaba General looks at Jake and his group. "What are you all doing?" Zubaba asked.

"We are going on a quest to find a mysterious force that is about plagued our world.' Skill Gainer said.

"We aren't asking a lot but will you join us?" Gigo said as he carries Zubaba General's sword for him.

"I will happily apply, yes." Zubaba General said as Excalibur helps Jake pick up him.

"Man you went through a storm of trouble, general." Gagaga Cowboy said.

"You have no idea." Zubaba General replied as the group walks.

Jake look at his companions and smiles. He collected enough warriors for his party. No he needs to have the map to light up the way and find Mana.

_Mana, I'm coming._ Jake thought as he and Excalibur carries the battered Zubaba General.

Nearby the woods, the cloaked figure watches the group. "Kazuma was right, " the cloaked figure said, "They don't need me after all. Jake got seven members in his party. But I can't go just yet. Something feels familiar. But not with Jake and his companions but what?"


	4. Act 2

Act II: The Legend Exists

For the next four days, Jake, Gigo, Excalibur, One-eyed Skill Gainer, Gagaga Cowboy, Gauntlet Launcher, Zubaba progress through the forest. During the trek, Skill Gainer use his knowledge of remedies to help recover Zubaba General and Gauntlet Launcher fixed up Zubaba General's armor. Jake also notices that Winged Kuriboh is getting more close to him. He doesn't know why Winged Kuriboh is doing it but he suspects that Winged Kuriboh might sense some of Mana's presence on him. Whatever the trouble, the group marches on.

As they walk down the trail, they manage to come across a cliff wall. The group's eyes wide open as they see the trail boundaries going up the cliff.

"By the Dragon Pits!" Excalibur sputtered, "Is this trail carved by giant snails?"

"We could climb." Jake said. When he was younger, his father taught him to climb rocks. As he thought about, he thought how his parents are doing.

"Easy for you to say." Gauntlet Launcher said, "You can fly!"

"Hey! It's only fair that consider you all can't fly, I'll climb with you all." Jake told his group.

"Not true." Skill Gainer said as Winged Kuriboh float next to him, "Winged Kuriboh shared this same attribute with you."

"That still does not change the fact that I'm climbing with you guys." Jake said as he summon both of his blades and stabs them to the cliff wall. Jake then starts climbing up the wall with his swords. Jake looks at his team and said, "You guys coming or what?"

"I ain't much of a good climber." Gauntlet Launcher said.

"Do you have any grappling hooks in those gauntlets?" Zubaba General asked Gauntlet Launcher.

"No. I just don't like climbing." Gauntlet Launcher said.

Skill Gainer pulls out both of his swords and used the them to climb up the wall. "Well, its the only thing in our way." said the one-eyed samurai.

"My comrade in arms," Excalibur said to Gauntlet Launcher,"Don't be scared of this challenge. I'll help you climb up this cliff."

"You sure?" Gauntlet Launcher said as he starts climbing up the wall with Excalibur behind him.

"I'm sure as my sword." Excalibur said as he pulls out his sword.

Most of the swordsmen in the group use their swords to climb while Gauntlet Launcher, Gigo, and Gagaga Cowboy climb with their hands. Gigo, due to his prowess as a lizard humanoid, carried Flip the Baby Tiragon with Excalibur's permission. Winged Kuriboh fly right next to Jake as he climbs. Jake doesn't mind Winged Kuriboh is flying next to him is just Winged Kuriboh's presence reminds him too much Mana.

_Oh Mana, where are you? _Jake thought as he climb, _I can't live without you now. You taught me how to believe in myself. I will find you._

"So despite having a nice party, the magic map didn't bright up." Gauntlet Launcher asked as he climbs cautiously.

"No it didn't." Jake said.

"I think it might only light up if true teamwork is shown through us." Skill Gainer said as he stabs one of his katana to the wall.

Gigo jumps up and grabs a ledge next to Skill Gainer with Flip holding on to dear life. "That probably means stop arguing with a team member about the way he fights." the humanoid lizard says.

"Oh goody." Zubaba General said, "We're going to start to argue on a cliff wall."

"We're not arguing." Gigo said, "I just proving a point."

They kept traveling up the cliff wall. Gauntlet Launcher stop a couple times but Excalibur keeps encouraging on. Jake manage to reach the top with Winged Kuriboh next to him. When Jake got to his feet he sees an assortment of rocks. The rocks made a shape of a circle. At the center of the rock circle, Jake and Winged Kuriboh was able to see a bigger rock size of a cat that is different from the rest. Unlike the other rocks, this rock is perfectly curved and rounded.

Jake walks on top of the rock pile and walks to the perfect rock with Winged Kuriboh behind him. As Jake and Winged Kuriboh got closer, the rock began to glow in white light. Jake picks up the white rock and examines it.

Skill Gainer, Gigo, and Zubaba General reach the top of the cliff in time to see Jake examining the rock, which now grows very bright white.

"What is that Jake?" Gigo said as he puts Flip on the floor.

"I don't know." Jake replied, "It's some glowing stone." He turns to Winged Kuriboh, "Let's get back to the others with this thing." Jake and Winged Kuriboh went back to the group as Gigo and Zubaba General attempt to lift up Gauntlet Launcher.

"Don't let go!" Gauntlet Launcher said shakingly.

"Oh we're not letting you go." Zubaba General said, "We're just lifting your ass so you don't plummet down to the ground and end in a splat!"

Gauntlet Launcher's eyes lit up as he muster enough force to pull himself up and ran from the edge of the cliff. Excalibur then got up from the cliff with the help of his sword.

"That is one giant who is afraid of heights." Excalibur said as he puts up his sword. He then sees what Jake got. "What in the stars is that?" Excalibur asked Jake.

"I don't know." Jake said as the stone grew brighter, "But I think it's doing something." Jake puts the stone down grabs his weapons. Gagaga Cowboy, who is the slowest climber, arrive just in time to see what's happening.

"Jiminy Crickets." Gagaga Cowboy said as gets up and points his gauntlet guns at the stone.

The group watches as the stone shines brighter and brighter. Then the light disappears. The group look at the egg very cautiously. Flip went up to it and sniffs it.

"What just happen?" Jake asked as carefully touched the stone with one of his swords. As it did, the stone rolled towards Jake. The stone then hatched slowly.

"Something is inside the stone." Gauntlet Launcher said as he points his gauntleted hand at the hatching stone.

"The question is what is it?" Skill Gainer said as he gets in a defending position.

The top portion of the stone pop open to reveal its content. Inside the stone is a cat-sized dragon with whitish-blue skin. The young dragon cried as it got of its egg.

"By the saloon, its an egg!" Gagaga Cowboy said as he puts down his gauntlet guns.

"The stone is nothing but an egg with a baby dragon." Jake said as his swords disappears. He walks up to the dragon infant.

Gigo also walks up and looks at the dragon. A closer examining it, Gigo's eyes went wide open. "Guys," Gigo stutters, "It's….It's…"

"Don't stutter it, spill it!" Gauntlet Launcher yelled.

"It's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Gigo said.

The group stayed silent. Blue-Eyes White Dragon are the powerful dragon is all of extraordinary three only known Blue-Eyes, Azrael, Ibris, and Dijbrael, also brought Blue-Eyes' reputation of ruthlessness and unmerciful. Jake and Gigo found out a couple weeks ago from a tablet that their mother, Kisara, was killed by a mechanical being and she hid one of her unhatched younglings somewhere before her sad fate.

"A Blue-Eyes?" Excalibur said, "A Blue-Eyes?! Lets kill it!" Zubaba General and Gauntlet Launcher follow Excalibur and ready to kill the Blue-Eyes hatchling.

Jake got in front Excalibur, Zubaba General, and Gauntlet Launcher. He is very shock about Excalibur's solution for the young dragon. "Excalibur." Jake said in shock, "Why do you do such a thing to a young thing. I know the Blue-Eyes is unmerciful but killing this young dragon might cause a turn up."

"And if we don't kill it, our gooses will be cook by the hatchling's kin." Excalibur said as he pulls out his sword.

"So thats what you been known as? A baby killer?" Jake said as Gagaga Cowboy and Skill Gainer walk next to him, "This young dragon is just hatched and you want to kill it? Kill it and you will be no worse than the Blue-Eyes White Dragon brothers."

Heroic Champion- Excalibur looks at Jake then at the hatchling. Then he looks at Flip, who and Winged Kuriboh is watching the whole thing. Excalibur knows in his heart that Jake is right. But Jake has no idea what the Blue-Eyes kin had done to him.

"All right." Excalibur said as he puts up his sword, "But if that dragon backstabs us, its dead."

Jake nods his head as Excalibur, Zubaba General, Gauntlet Launcher, and Flip walk away to set up camp. Jake walks to Gigo who is still studying the young dragon. Skill Gainer and Gagaga Cowboy also observed the hatchling.

"Why did you guys stick with me?" Jake asked Skill Gainer and Gagaga Cowboy, "I thought you guys don't like each other and want the Blue-Eyes dead like everybody else."

"Despite our differences in our fighting styles." Skill Gainer explained, "But we might agree in one thing: Killing the young is dishonorable. I seen the Shien's men killed young children with my very own eyes."

"Back where I come from when I was young, " Gagaga Cowboy said, "The sheriff forced some of my friends to a gun duel. They are no older than ten."

Jake is shocked to hear what the duo had experience. _There's no way I'm not going to give this dragon to its brothers. _Jake thought.Gagaga Cowboy remove his quilt and uses it to wrap the young dragon. He then gives it to Jake.

"Aw Jake." Gigo jokingly says, "You look so cute with baby." Jake blushes as Gigo, Gagaga Cowboy, and Skill Gainer laugh. Winged Kuriboh flies next to Jake trying not to laugh at Jake. "So what are you going to name her?" Gigo said.

"Her!? How you know it's a girl, you pervert!" Zubaba General as he heard the conversation where the others set camp at.

"The hatchling is the last offspring of Kisara!" Gigo yelled at Zubaba General, "The law of dragon offspring is at least one dragon offspring is a girl. It's Dragon Biology!" Gigo turns back to Jake and says, "So what are you going to name her?"

"Why me?" Jake asked.

"I'm not the perfect one of giving out names." Gigo answered, "And those guys don't care what you do with it."

Jake look Skill Gainer and Gagaga Cowboy and both of them shrug. Jake looks at the young hatchling and the hatchling looks back. He smiles as figured out the dragon's name. "Kisara." Jake said, "Right after her mother."

"All right but one thing still bothers me." Gagaga Cowboy said, "How did the dragon survive that long inside that egg."

"A dragon can develop inside the egg for 40 years." Gigo explained, "Tust me. I took Dragon Biology."

"Then lets take a different turn." Skill Gainer said as he walks to the camp.

Jake looks at the Blue-Eyes hatchling, who is now asleep in his arms. _Mana, _Jake thought, _I hope when we find you, you can accept this dragon like you accept me despite my status. _


	5. Act 3 Chapter 1

Act III: Bumps in the Road

Chapter 1: Return of that Dark World Scientist, Kozaky!

As the days went by, Jake's group walk the trail hoping for a clue to have the map reveal their true path. Jake still carries and took care of Kisara and Gigo, Skill Gainer, and Gagaga Cowboy help Jake with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon infant. Excalibur and Zubaba General still have their doubts about the young dragon and Gauntlet Launcher doesn't care about the dragon as long he gets rich or famous. As for Winged Kuriboh and Flip, they only care for the team's good morale.

During his sleep, his dreams were fine. He gets summon by Yuma, Kazuma's son, and a "ghost" named Astral. He fought more Numbers and finally have enough guts to face a foe he thought he never defeat. _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. _Jake thought. Despite the opponent's and Yuma/Astral's duel ended in a draw, Jake manage to overcome his fear of Galaxy-Eyes.

But another fear had arisen. A week ago, before the group encounter with the Blue-Eyes hatchling, Jake had a duel dream but the difference is he was facing Yuma. He manage to figure is one of Yuma's friends had summon him. It didn't make sense to Jake/Number 39: Utopia until he saw Astral pitch black. Then he saw the monster, a Number monster. A fiend known to steal half the strength of an opponent add it to it's own. A Number with a presence of darkness and chaos. The fiend's name is Number 96: Dark Mist. Despite beating Dark Mist and its dark Astral counterpart, Utopia could hear those last words he said, _I will kill you and most precious to you._ Many times in the wasteland, many of his opponents told him he'll get what's coming. But Dark Mist's threat sent shivers down his spine.

The next day, the group just walked. It was Gigo's turn to carry Kisara. Jake looks around the trail area to see any berries nearby. Ggo said that berries, mixed right, could be a substitute for dragon's milk for dragon hatchlings. Skill Gainer manage to spot some berries and got them. Jake is thankful to have a group to help him but it still bothers many of his teammates have the guts to kill a young dragon. Maybe they're afraid what the dragon will grow up to be? Or the fame and glory? Either way it bothers Jake.

As they walk, a little bird was watching them. But this little bird was different. The only thing different about this little bird than the others that it has a camera at one of its eyes.

39/Kozaky

In an enclosed room, a fiend wearing a lab coat sleeps in front of six computers. Despite the fiend has human features including hair, the fiend has horns on the head and back. The room sounded in alarm and the fiendish scientist fell back.

"What the hell is going on?" the fiend said as he gets back up, "Better not be more hikers!"

The fiend puts on a pair of glasses and presses a button on his computer board. An image showed up in one of his computers, an image the fiend is hugely surprised about.

"Jake! That Ordinary trickster!" the fiend roared, "I, Kozaky, will get you, boy! You ruined my reputation after that little breakout! And what else we got here? A group of dimwitted morons that don't know of their teammate's status." Kozaky looked closer at the image. "So that Gagagigo got a new form." Kozaky spoke to himself, "What's that in his arms?"

Kozaky look closer at the computer screen. His mind then exploded with thought as he manage to figure out the image. "A Blue-Eyes!" screamed Kozaky, "Eureka, the legend is true! The last Blue-Eyes White Dragon offspring is found! When the Fiendish Lords find out, they will be pleased if I give them such a prize!"

Kozaky ran out of his computer room and into a workshop with a cell. Inside the cell, a battered yellow, mechanical dragon covered in chains lift its head weakly. "What are you doing so gleefully, you bastard?" The mechanical dragon said weakly in a young, mechanical voice.

"You're awake Power Tool Dragon." Kozaky laughed as he approaches the cell, "An old dragon's tale has appeared in my own backyard, you old garbage can."

"Calling me names wont change a thing." Power Tool Dragon said, "Even a dragon's tale won't save you from your demise."

"I beg to differ." Kozaky said, "The old dragon's tale I'm referring to is Kisara's fourth offspring."

"Fourth offspring?" Power Tool said confusedly, "But Kisara didn't bear any many more offspring after her exile."

"Oh she had another offspring all right." Kozaky explained, "That same offspring is with a couple rebellious experiments of mine. But don't worry, I got a trap for them and their companions and thanks to your schismatics, I created a duplicate of yourself I dubbed Power Tool Mecha Dragon."

"You pervert!" Power Tool roared, "You don't know the powers of a Signer Dragon!"

"Well I do now in your case!" Kozaky cackled until a television screen next to Kozaky. Kozaky turned around and see what's playing on the television screen. "Ah drats! The village idiots are at my cave entrance. No matter, I can still unleash my mechanical pet dragon at them." Kozaky said, "But first….." Kozaky ran to another room as Power Tool looks at the television screen to see Jake and his group entering a cave. _Be Careful, _Power tool thought as he try struggle his chains for a while.

Kozaky/39

With Excalibur finding a cave nearby, the group thought of resting for the night. But something else caught the group's attention as they went in the cave. They see a cold, metal door with a pin number machine next to it. Kisara was asleep in Gigo's arm as they enter the cave.

"Who lives here?" Skill Gainer said as examine the door.

"Probably someone who stays in the closet too long?" Jake asked. The rest of the group looks at him with confusion.

"What?" Gauntlet Launcher questioned.

Gigo, who still holds Kisara, spoke up, "He means a person who is defeated too much hides somewhere to cry."

"Oh, that makes sense." Excalibur said as he turns back to view the metallic door, "Beach siders always say the strangest things."

Jake and Gigo looked at each other. They need to keep up the "Jake is from the beach side" or Jake and Gigo will have a serious trust issue on their hands.

"You know what I hate besides dragons with violent history?" Zubaba General said as he plans to hit the door with his sword.

"What?" Gagaga Cowboy asked.

"Ordinaries." Zubaba General answered as he hits the door and vibrates a little.

"That's one thing we all might agree on. What a bunch of backstabbing weasels." Gauntlet Launcher said as Jake and Gigo look each other and back at the situation, "They're nothing but a thorn in ass for banishing all of our ancestors in this piece of land." He then turns to Jake,"Isn't it right?"

Jake starts to get worry as he suspects that Gauntlet Launcher might have figure what he is but keeps his cool. "What?" Jake said.

"Yeah, Jake." Zubaba General said as he joined in the conversation with Gauntlet Launcher, "They have to give you beach villagers a lot of trouble."

"They do indeed." Jake lied as he calms down. He still needs to cover up his status until the team is heavily unified. _But not like this. Not now. _Jake thought.

Gigo sniffed the air and then growled. Gagaga Cowboy noticed. "What do you smell?" Gagaga Cowboy asked.

"This scent." Gigo exclaimed, "This scent is hugely familiar. It smells like Kozaky."

"Kozaky, the Dark World scientist?" Excalibur said he helps Skill Gainer examined the door, "That pathetic failure of a scientist? And this is his hideout? This must be his moping area then."

"If so, why the door all seal up with a….." Skill Gainer trailed off as he looks at the pin machine connected to the door, "a list of numbers."

"It isn't a list of numbers, Skill Gainer." Jake explained as he walks beside him, "It's a pin machine. You type a code to it. It's easy but the hard part if what code he used."

At that point, Kisara wakes up and sneezed. When the young Blue-Eyes chick did, she sneezed a blast of white energy and it hits the door. The door fell down from the force of the blast. Everybody looks at Kisara as the young dragon went back to sleep.

"Well that's a hell of a shot." Gagaga Cowboy said as he pull out his gauntlet guns.

The group enter the facility with caution as they Kozaky might be in with a trick or two. As they walk, Excalibur walks next to Zubaba General.

"I think something is amidst." Excalibur whispered to Zubaba General.

"How so?" Zubaba General whispered back.

"I've been to one of the beach villages. They never know a pin machine is." Excalibur explained.

"So you think Jake is hiding something?" Zubaba General whispered.

"Could be." Excalibur whispered. Excalibur began to suspicious of Jake ever since the Blue-Eyes infant incident. He thought Jake could be an agent of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon brothers but he kept it to himself. Jake's knowledge of a pin machine now changes the subject completely. _Blue-Eyes don't use pin machines on their doors. _Excalibur thought, _but besides Kozaky, there is one group of people who use pin machines. Ordinaries. _"Just keep an eye on Jake and his friend." Excalibur told Zubaba General.

"I will indeed." Zubaba General said as he pull out his sword.

The group walk into a large lab room, the same room where Power Tool Dragon's cell is in.

"Help." Power Tool weakly says.

Jake runs to the cell and says, "Help me out with this Gauntlet Launcher." Gauntlet Launcher looks inside the cell and replies, "Sure thing. Rescuing this signer dragon could get us famous."

Jake doesn't care he knows what's a signer dragon or not, he just focusing on getting the mechanical dragon out.

"Gauntlet Launcher is right." Skill Gainer said as Jake and Gauntlet Launcher get Power Tool's weaken form out of the cell, "It's the signer dragon, Power Tool Dragon."

Jake and Gauntlet Launcher carries Power Tool by the arms. Power Tool weakly turns its head at Gigo cradling Kisara on his arms. "So the mad bastard says is true." Power Tool sputtered, "Kisara's last offspring."

"Yeah thats nice but we don't have time." Gauntlet Launcher said, "Where is Kozaky?"

"Here."

The group turns to Kozaky who is holding some trigger controller. Kozaky grin as he looks at his foes then at Jake.

"So how is the Extraordinary life, Jake?" Kozaky grimly smiled, "Or do I say Ordinary!"


	6. Act 3 Chapter 2

(AN: Sorry for the long delay. Enjoy!)

Act III: Bumps in the Road

Chapter 2: The Curtain is Torn Down but Straighten Out

Jake and his group(Gigo, Excalibur, have now encounter Kozaky in his lab. Kozaky not a few moments ago, revealed Jake as a Ordinary. As Kozaky said those words, Jake's stomach turn in knots knowing that the team's unity will now be shattered.

"Jake? An Ordinary?" Gauntlet Launcher chuckles, "That is a lie all right. Right Jake?" Gauntlet Launcher turns to Jake. But all can Jake do is look at the ground and let the truth go through his group's heads. Besides Gigo and the villainous Kozaky, nobody knows he has Ordinary origins. Well until now.

"Your a Ordinary." Excalibur asked. Jake shook his head.

"I knew it!" Zubaba General shouted, "He looks too different to be Extraordinary."

"But we all saw him change to a form." Gagaga Cowboy pointed out.

"You know why he can change form?" Kozaky asked the group as they turn to him, "I gave him those powers."

"Yeah, you bastard." Gigo growled, "You gave him his powers forcefully while he was unconscious and helpless. Nobody want to go through what he has."

"Of course, you knew!" Excalibur yelled as he turns to Gigo, "You just gave Jake and yourself away. You knew he was a Ordinary."

"I was an Ordinary." Jake replied as Excalibur turn to him, "I was. Until that fateful day that Kozaky captured and perverted me into an Extraordinary. I realize the consequences."

Zubaba General walk next to Excalibur. "We'll handle this bastard later." Zubaba General said, "We got bigger fish to fry."

"Sorry are you referring myself as a fish." Kozaky said, "Or yourselves?" Kozaky then presses the trigger mechanism on his hands.

A big panel opens behind Kozaky and it looks the same as the Kozaky's once injured prisoner, Power Tool Dragon. The main difference the two mechanical dragons is that it wasn't badly-damaged as Power Tool and is covered in red markings.

"Gents! Meet Power Tool Mecha Dragon!" Kozaky boasted as he grabs a microphone, "Power Tool Mecha, destroy them all but that Blue-Eyes Infant. I need that dragon for my tribute for my superiors."

Power Tool Mecha eyes lit up dark red. "Command received. Proceed to kill invaders. Blue-Eyes Infant need acquiring." The mecha mechanical dragon says as it starts to fly towards the group. Jake morphs to his Utopia form and flies towards his enemy. Utopia's swords clash with Power Tool Mecha's drill.

One-eyed Skill Gainer pulls out both of his swords and runs toward to help Utopia. Gagaga Cowboy does the same as he aims his gauntlet guns and shoots at Power Tool Mecha.. Power Tool Mecha covers the other blows with its shovel arm. Gauntlet Launcher and the real Power Tool watches the battle while Excalibur, Zubaba General, and Gigo(still carrying Kisara) observe the fight next to them.

"I can't help them unless I can put Kisara in a safe place." Gigo said to himself. He turns to Excalibur and Zubaba General and says, "If you are not to help Jake at all, can you at least carry Kisara?"

"No way, Ordinary lover." Zubaba General replied, "We're not touching that dragon bitch."

Gigo turn to Power Tool. "Will you?" Gigo asked.

Power Tool looked at Gigo and then to the battle scene. He then looks at Kisara. The young, innocent sleeping Blue-Eyes White Chick. Power Tool thought, _Well why not? At least it's not Azrael. _Power Tool weakly moves its right arm as Gigo gives him Kisara. Gauntlet Launcher watches this as this happens and Gigo rush into battle. Gauntlet Launcher looks at Power Tool very closely and says, "What are you thinking?"

Gigo rush to fight with his fist burning bright. He jumped and hit Power Too Mecha with all of his might but the mechanical creation was still in.

"This is crazy. This thing is still standing?" Utopia said.

"Of course, you Extraordinary wannabee." Kozaky boasted with delight, "My mechanical dragon is ain't like the one from the broken down original. No, this one is perfect."

Skill Gainer quickly comes next to Utopia and says "There is more than one way to skin a cat."

"What are you thinking?" Utopia asked with confusion. Utopia looks at his opponent again and looks up above it. The only holding up the ceiling was steel beams.

"Skill Gainer, those are steel beams. I don't think they can slice up that easily."

"Jake," The One-eyed samurai said, "nothing is ever impossible. You're the best example of that."

Jake thought and thought and know that Skill Gainer was right. He became an Extraordinary through experimentation but no Ordinary has become an Extraordinary. He look at the Power Tool Mecha then at Kozaky. Utopia smiles behind his faceplate.

"You know whats funny, Kozaky?" Utopia asked the mad scientist.

Kozaky squints his eyes at Jake and says "What?"

"You're the one who gave me my powers and you're the reason I'm here." Utopia explained, "I'm known as one of greatest achievements. But I'm also your undoing!"

"What?!" Kozaky roared.

Utopia knows what he is saying and knows something that Kozaky doesn't. Utopia engulfs himself in a bright yellow light. His allies and Kozaky covered their eyes.

"What the hell is that boy doing?" Excalibur asked.

"Producing a miracle." Gigo replied.

When the light is gone, a black, gray armored warrior stand in Utopia's place. The warrior has more advance armor than the original Utopia.

"He can do that?!" Kozaky screamed as his eyes widen of fear and confusion, "Brron is going to kill me!" Kozaky then calms down. "Well it doesn't matter. I will soon be victorious."

"Think again! I don't think you have witness the power of Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!" Utopia Ray says as he pulls out his advanced swords. His wings sprout out and flies towards the steel beams on the ceiling.

"Oh no!" Kozaky worried, "He trying to crush my beautiful creation and me! Power Tool Mecha stop him!"

Power Tool Mecha did as follows but before it can do, Skill Gainer runs towards it slashes it's right eye. Gagaga Cowboy aims and shoots it's other eye out.

"That is one flaw of your design." Skill Gainer said, "You spent resources on its armor but never on it's eyes."

Utopia Ray reaches the roof and as he does two mechanical arms sprout out from his back and grab the giant sword from his back. He slashes the beams with all three blades. All the strike did was scratch it.

"Ha." Kozaky laughed, "My internal designing did the trick. It would takes three measly slashes to take down this house!"

Excalibur look at Utopia Ray and watch as he tries again and again. _What is with this boy? _Excalibur thought, _Why should I help him? He's an Ordinary. But at the same time, why is he helping us? _Excalibur remembers the one time when he was a child that one of the Blue Eyes White Dragons attacked his village. He doesn't know which one but the village protectors defend the village until the very end. Before one of them went to battle the Blue Eyes, one of the village protectors gave him one good piece of advice: "Don't judge beings of their ancestor's past deeds, judge them on present day's deeds." Excalibur thought this through. Jake(Utopia Ray) fought him with only one sword against his more legendary sword and won. That ain't luck, that's experience and skill. Plus, Jake never chose this life but accepted it. _It wasn't easy to make that decision too I bet. _Excalibur thought as pulls out his sword.

Excalibur jumps to the wall and runs toward the steel beams and strikes his sword to one of them. Zubaba General and Gauntlet Launcher watches with confusion as Excalibur helps Utopia Ray. "Why that no good…" Zubaba General said, "Why Excalibur is helping that two-face Ordinary weasel?"

"You guys don't get it?" Gigo said as he walk to them, "Jake just want to fit into our society ever since he was forced into this life. You think it's fair that he gets hate all because he was just an Ordinary. Stop this Ordinary hate and join hands against this enemy."

Zubaba General looks at his sword. When he was younger, he was bullied a lot. From all the bullying, he got tougher because he was accepted by a master warrior to be his apprentice. "Always accept the outcome but never give up hope or your dreams." The master used to say. "You're right." Zubaba General said as he looks at Gigo again, "The outcome may be troubling but as long theres hope, I'm up for the adventure."

"What?" Gauntlet Launcher blurted out, "You're going to accept Jake and be done with it? But when other people find out, you know what happens to us right?"

"Oh yes." Zubaba General said as he readies his sword and jumps to wall to help Utopia Ray and Excalibur. Gigo and Power Tool, who had been listening to the trio's conversation, looks at Gauntlet Launcher. Winged Kuriboh and Flip, who were hiding during the battle but now jump out, also join in to stare at Gauntlet Launcher. Gauntlet Launcher notice and says "What? I might be not a successful inventor but why should I care if they need help? Jake weasel his way to our status."

"But at what cost?" Gigo said, "Jake had to give up his old life to be force into this one. He's doing this so he can fit in. All you care about is the fame and money, money bags."

"I gave up inventing but never thought of something better. The only successful achievement is my gauntleted hands." Gauntlet Launcher said, "But if it helps the team why not?" Gauntlet Launcher aims one of his gauntlet at the steel beams.

Utopia Ray sees Excalibur and Zubaba General helping him as well as Gauntlet Launcher aiming for the ceiling. "Gauntlet Launcher, wait!" Utopia Ray shouted and Gauntlet Launcher stop in his tracks. He sees Excalibur and Zubaba General hanging on the wall and flies to them and says, "We need to aim our attacks at one point. You got it?"

"From the words of an Extraordinary, I thought I'm never going to say this to an Ordinary, let's kick some ass, Jake!" Zubaba General said as lifted blade.

Utopia Ray and Excalibur looked at each other. Excalibur lifts his blade to Jake and says, "Jake, I don't care what happen in the past now. Today, we focus on right now, got that?" Utopia Ray shook his head. The trio of swordsman then focus on attacking at one point of the steel beams.

On the real battlefield below, Gigo, Gagaga Cowboy, and Skill Gainer try to damage the false Power Tool as possible. "Lost visuals of targets." the false Power Tool said as it receives damage from its attackers, "Lost Visual."

"My beautiful creation!" Kozaky screamed. Kozaky knew what's going on. He needs to get out of here. He ran to another door while his opponents are not watching. He knew the consequences but as long he has a copy of Power Tool Dragon's schematics in his lab coat, he will come back for revenge right? He ran to a pod like machine and jump in it. The pod went to a tunnel while the tunnel closed with a metal door.

Back in the room, Utopia Ray, Excalibur, and Zubaba General manage to create a weak point among the beams. Utopia Ray signal his two allies to fall back. They land next to Gauntlet Launcher, Power Tool (carrying Kisara), Winged Kuriboh, and Flip. Utopia Ray reverts to his human form and turns to Gauntlet Launcher. "Let the heavens drop on this trash can."

"With pleasure, you Ordinary trashbag!"Gauntlet Launcher said as he aims his gauntleted once more at the ceiling and fired at the steel beam's weak point. The gauntleted hand hit the ceiling with great force and the steel beams started to fall down. The gauntleted hand comes back to its owner as Gigo, Skill Gainer, and Gagaga Cowboy fall back.

"So long you piece of garbage!" Zubaba General said as the team left the crumbling lab. Gigo grabbed Winged Kuriboh and Flip as he ran out of the lab. Power Tool Mecha tries to follow them but it can't see. Then a steel beam hits the false mechanical dragon.

As they run, Jake notices a shovel-like arm that looks like Power Tool Mecha's but beaten. _This must be Power Tool's. _Jake thought as he grab the arm and followed his friends.

The group got out of the cave as dirt blast out of the cave. Gigo put down Winged Kuriboh and Flip as they shake the dirt dust from their bodies. Jake still carries Power Tool's arm.

"You got my arm." Power Tool weakly says.

"A trade?" Jake said as Power Tool looks at Kisara.

Jake traded the mechanical arm for the sleeping Blue Eyes infant.

As Jake turns to the group, Excalibur's sword appear at his neck. He looks at Excalibur while the others except Gigo look at him. Gigo appear besides him.

"I think you deserve an explanation." Jake said

"Oh yes we do." Excalibur replied.


	7. Act 4 Chapter 1

Act IV: True Friendship

Chapter 1: Trying to Understand

A couple of hours later, the group of seven, plus their three small companions and an injured mechanical dragon, traveled through the forest and found a lake. It was peaceful lake surrounded by a meadow which in turn surrounded by a forest. The only thing that ruins the meadow peaceful ground is a couple of trees near the lake. The group decided to camp out under the trees. As the day turn to night, The group sit around the fire. Kisara already ate her meal of berries and had fallen asleep on Jake. Winged Kuriboh had slept o Jake's side while Flip the Baby Tiragon sleeps next to Excalibur. Jake know its time for answers.

"Already Ordinary sleazebag," Gauntlet Launcher said to Jake, "Where did you came from?"

"Gauntlet Launcher, we already know where he come from." Excalibur said.

"But what part of Ordinary territory?" Gauntlet Launcher replied.

Jake look at the group and reply "A small, quiet town."

"A small, quiet town?" Zubaba General questioned, "I doubt it."

"Well it's better than our society." Gagaga Cowboy said as he cleans his gauntlet guns.

Jake is feeling more now knowing that he can trust his friends. But he's getting ahead of himself. He's beginning to think that there was some friction between him and some of them. One of them is a dark-red armored knight named Heroic Champion-Excalibur.

"You deceive us all but did you deceive our fight?" Excalibur asked Jake.

"No, I fought you with only one blade." Jake explained, "No power or enhancements. Just pure, skilled swordplay."

"Who's your mentor?" Skilled Gainer asked.

"What?" Jake replied to Skill Gainer.

"Who is your mentor?" Skill Gainer asked again.

"I don't have a mentor." Jake said, "Why did you ask that?"

"Your sword skills are amazing." Skill Gainer explained, "I never seen a self-taught swordsman learn to use his swords so fast."

"The reason might be is Kozaky gave him his powers." Excalibur explained, "With those powers, come skills."

"Blah, blah, blah." Gauntlet Launcher said, "Jake is great. He kicks ass as Number 39: Utopia. But there is one problem."

"What is that, Gauntlet fellow?" Gagaga Cowboy says as he cleans his guns.

"What will be the reaction when the rest of the Extraordinaries find out he was just an Ordinary?" Gauntlet Launcher said.

"He's right." Zubaba General said, "If we help him blend in in our society, we're dead like Jake."

"But Jake is not like the other Ordinaries." Gigo said.

"But still, we're just as screwed." Zubaba General countering Gigo's statement.

Excalibur but his hand on his helmet trying to figure it out. If Jake hold on to this secret this long but for what purpose? Does anyone know about this besides Gigo the lizard knight?

"Hold on." Excalibur said, "Besides all of us and Kozaky, who knows about your status?"

At that moment, Jake started blushing. He wants to tell his team the fact that there is a couple of beings like Brron, Mad King of Dark World and Van'Dalgyon, the Dark Dragon Lord. But telling a bunch of men that a girl also knows his secret could be hard and challenging to say. All he know is all the guys might embarrass him with their "dating" tips like he say on tv back at his old home with his parents.

"Yes there is more who know my secret." Jake nervously said. "One such is the one who ordered Kozaky to bring me here and mess me up: Brron."

"Brron?The Mad King of Dark World?" Zubaba General said, "No wonder this boy is here. And how old are you boy?"

"Sixteen." Jake replied.

"Sixteen. That mad fiend perverted his life for the worse." Zubaba General said.

"Who else?" Excalibur asked Jake. He knows Jake is telling the truth but is not convinced with Jake's blush face. He notice Jake's voice. He's nervous.

"The Dark Dragon Lord, Van'Dalgyon." Jake replied again.

"And?" Excalibur said.

Jake blush even redder and stutters, "Well…..uh…..I….uh…."

Gigo, who listens like the rest of the group, is getting tired of Jake's stall. He knows what Jake is doing and understand his situation but he needs Jake to tell the truth or Excalibur and the Extraordinary hunting squad of the group will make mincemeat out of him. If he won't then Gigo will.

"Oh for the love of Ra!" Gigo roared, "The other person who knows his secret is a girl named Mana, the Dark Magician Girl. He doesn't want to say her name because he thinks you all might make fun of him. Don't believe me? Look at his face!"

Jake's face is heart red. _Thanks a lot, Gigo._

The whole group, except Jake and the sleepers, laugh as Jake looks down at the ground and the sleeping Blue-Eyes Infant.

"Don't worry about that, loverbird." Gagaga Cowboy said as everyone calms down, "Everybody fells in love. Does she fell in love for you, Ordinary fellow?"

"I don't know!" Jake said as he tries to calm down.

"Where is she now?" One-eyed Skill Gainer said as the samurai took out a cloth and cleans one of his blades.

"She is at some other dimension right now." Jake said as he pulls out the faceless map, "But this map is not showing the way like its suppose to." 

"Jake, I thought if you gather up a party of six you can get directions to that D.D. gate." Gigo said.

"Maybe it needs some magic." Excalibur said as he scoots next to Jake and looks at the faceless map.

"Or we all need a good lesson." Zubaba General said as he turns to Gauntlet Launcher, "Especially you, gem bags."

"Hey, I'm doing my share." Gauntlet Launcher said as he gets up and walks away, "I'll do it by taking a lookout watch."

"Okay." Zubaba General said.

For hours the group talk about everyday life especially Jake's Ordinary life. During that time, Gauntlet Launcher hasn't come back from lookout.

"I wonder what's taking Gauntlet Launcher so long to comeback from one look out watch." Jake said as he looks around to campfire.

"There is one way to find out." Excalibur says as he gets up.

Then out of nowhere, Gauntlet Launcher's body is thrown from the forest and hits the meadow near the campsite. The group notices and says, "Gauntlet Launcher!"

Jake put the Blue-Eyes Infant near the tree and ran with the rest of his team to Gauntlet Launcher's position. Gauntlet Launcher's armor is beaten and scratched very badly. As the group help Gauntlet Launcher up, Zubaba General looks at him and says, "This my fault. If I weren't to insult you. Who did this to you?"

Gauntlet Launcher opens his eyes weakly and pointed at the forest with one of his gauntleted hands. He weakly says, "Him."

The group turns to the forest and sees a figure walking out of the forest. The figure has dark-purple skin. Dark wisps comes out of its arms and legs. The creature has a whip=like tail and he most weird thing about the dark being is its eyes are at its upper torso while its mouth is at its stomach area.

Once Jake took a good look at the creature, he gasps. Its the fiend he fear and never want to meet in this world. It's the monster whose presence is very dark and cold. The most shocking is Jake recognize by its tattoo on its head area above the torso face: 96. The fiend has a name. And its name is Number 96: Dark Mist.


End file.
